


Beautiful Girl In The Airport

by MalvieDofia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Mal (Disney), Bisexuality, Celebrity Crush, Cute, Descendants: Wicked World, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie (Disney)-centric, Evie/Mal (Disney)-centric, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Love, Love at First Sight, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Model Evie (Disney), No Lesbians Die, Parents Evie & Mal (Disney), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvieDofia/pseuds/MalvieDofia
Summary: Mal Meets her celebrity crush in an unexpected way





	Beautiful Girl In The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Malvie/Mevie/Dofia/Eval alphabet fanfiction challenge part 2 
> 
> A(B)CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Evie was the world wide famous singing phenomenon / actress / Dancer / Model / fashion designer.

everyone knew her name but nobody knew her story and no one could have predicted her future

It was July the 12th and Evie had just finished her world wide tour in London she loved it but she also couldn't wait to go home to see her best friend Uma they had been friends for years and they both couldn't wait to see each other, they had met through Evie's friend Ben, Uma was his girlfriend and they have been together for about 6 years 

Evie was jet lagged , she was in the airport waiting for her flight home when she suddenly saw the most beautiful girl in the world Evie really wanted to go and talk to the beauty but was scared that she would get rejected , it wasn't until this point that Evie noticed that she had been staring at this girl for a long periodically time and now the girl had noticed so she smiled at Evie and started to make her way over her which made her nervous and before she knew it the beautiful girl was in front of Evie holding her hand out for her to shake which she did and then the girl introduced herself as Mal and asked Evie for her autograph and a picture to which Evie replied can I have a picture with you because you're beautiful, shortly after Evie realised that she had said this out loud and went bright red Mal just stood there blushing and giggling.

Evie asked Mal what flight she was on and it turns out that they were on the same flight and their seats were next to each other, Evie thought it was fate, Mal couldn't believe that she was talking to and on the same flight with her idol, luckily she was managing to play it cool until she tripped .... Over her own feet but it was a good thing because she fell in to Evie's arms, Evie didn't know what was happening she felt butterflies in her stomach and electricity in her body she kept asking herself is the what love feels like when she was suddenly brought out of her day dream by Mal tickling her which was her way of saying that there flight was boarding and that they should go so they linked arms and walked to the plane they took their seats and shortly after the 2 of them fell asleep Mal with her head on Evie's shoulder and she kept nuzzling closer to Evie's neck this woke her up and she looked down at the girl and she honestly thought that she was the most beautiful and precious thing in the entire world and then Mal started speaking in her sleep which Evie thought was the cutest thing ever.

it was then that Evie had heard the thing that she had waited all her life to hear, Mal saying in the cutest voice ever 

"Evie I love you" 

and this was enough for Evie to get Mal and hold her in her arms and kiss her head but then Evie remembered that Mal was asleep but she wasn't anymore that was enough to wake her up and Mal looked so cute and tired she looked up to Evie and said 

" well that is the nicest way to be woken up " 

and both of the girls smiled and Mal looked at the smile on Evie's lips back up to her eyes and then back to her lips and then she just went for it she leaned in and kissed her this was both of the girls first kisses and one both of them would definitely remember it for the rest of their lives 

It was 5 years later and Mal and Evie were married and had and baby girl called Tessa and a boy called Damien and they still loved each other so much just like it was the first day and they knew it was meant to be, that they met that day it was the best thing that had ever happened to both of them they were so happy that all their friends and family accepted them and their relationship, Evie knew that Mal was different when she met her in the airport as if she was special and she was because she turned out to be the one.

They were each other's soul mates they had the best relationship in the world.

Evie was still singing but now she was with a band called Long Live Evil, which contained herself, Mal and Mal's best friends Jay and Carlos, they were all really close friends and they were the most successful Group in the world Evie couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't met Mal she was the best part of her life and she was so happy to have the honour of spending the rest of her life with " the beautiful girl in the airport"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feed back and requests  
> I hope you enjoyed thank you for reading


End file.
